How to Read Akatsuki Out of a Book
by lemonsinyoureyes246
Summary: Aw, crap...' Sakura thought as she trembled in the corner. One minute ago, she was reading a book, then something strange happened, and now 9 boys who claim to be the Akatsuki are in her room! Akatsuki x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

How to Read Akatsuki Out of a Book

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Called Them Out

A girl about 13 with waist length pink hair and jade orbs looked around her room nervously. 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...' she thought as she stood in the corner. One minute ago she was reading some strange words from a fictional book about a group called the Akatsuki, and now there are nine, NINE boys in her room. They claim to be the Akatsuki from her book. 9 boys, no, criminals in her room.

The unlucky girl's name was Sakura Haruno.

Sakura was always the average girl at Konoha Middle School. She was in between popular and unpopular. 'Oh my god, what am I gonna do...?' she thought as her knees fell to the floor. She was so unlucky because 9 boys are in her room, and they are murderers. It was obvious that she was scared. She certainly did NOTwant to be killed by one of these peope at such a young age.

A boy who was the same age as Sakura with long blonde hair and blue eyes was talking to his red haired friend. A pink head caught his eyes. He looked toward Sakura's direction, and walked to her. She noticed him coming to her. Scared, she brought her knees to her chest and hugged it.

The blonde gently poked her on the side of her ribs. "Hey...are you okay, yeah?" he asked. Sakura looked up, surprised that he did'nt kill her. Yet. "Hello? Anyone there, yeah?" he asked as he poked her ribs again. " Um... I'm fine, thank you." she replied. "I'm Deidara, what's your's?" the boy, Deidara said. "I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sakura said. "Hey Deidara, you fag, what the fuck are you doing?" a boy with silver hair and purple eyes asked.

"Hidan, shut the hell up! Your'e scaring her, you dumbass, yeah!" Deidara yelled. "What the fuck do you mean? Theres a girl in this fucking room?" Hidan asked. "Sakura, this is Hidan, Hidan, this is Sakura, yeah." the blonde said. "Hi." the pinkette said. "Deidara! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier, you fucker! She is fucking hot!!" Hidan yelled so that the others could hear him. The others heard him and started to walk to the three kids in the corner.

"Hey Deidara-senpai, who is that you are with? Tobi thinks she is very pretty!" a boy with an orange mask exclaimed. A tint of pink stained Sakura's cheeks after hearing the boy's comment. 'Might as well introduce her to the others, yeah.' Deidara thought as he mentally sighed. He stood up, and offered Sakura a hand. She took it and then followed him to the other side of the room.

"Okay, yeah. This is Itachi," the blonde said as he pointed to a black haired boy who leaned on one of the corners of her room. "Kakuzu," he pointed to a boy with black hair and was stitched up. "Sup." Kakuzu said. "Sasori-danna," Deidara pointed to the red haired boy he was talking to earlier. "Hello." Sasori said bluntly. "Pein-sama," the blonde pointed to an orange haired boy with a lot of piercings. "Hey." Pein said. "You have cool eyes." Sakura said as she smiled. "Thanks..." the orange headed boy replied. "Kisame," he pointed to a sharkish looking boy standing next to Itachi. "Hello there. Got any food? I'm hungry." Kisame said while grinning, showing his rows of sharp teeth. "Zetsu," Deidara pointed to a boy with green hair and looked like a venus flytrap. "Hi." Zetsu said. Sakrua waved back. "And lastly, Tobi-no-baka, yeah." Deidara pointed to the boy with the orange mask. "Hi, hi, hi!! She's pretty, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said again.

"And everyone, this is Sakura, yeah." Deidara said. "Sakura? It fits perfectly. It matches your hair." Zetsu said as he slightly smiled. "Sakura-san, do you know how we got here?" Pein asked. Sakura thought for a moment. "I think I know how you guys got here..."

Flashback

"This book is cool! I'm almost done, too." Sakura said to herself. She had borrowed a book called 'Black Cloaks and Red Clouds: The Akatsuki Tales'. She was on the 9th chapter, it was when the Akatsuki was trapped and they her an angelic voice. "The Akatsuki were trapped, surrounded by Orochimaru's minions. They all thought they were going to die, until they heard a voice calling out to them. " Sakura read to herself. 'SHANNARO!! IT'S GETTING COOLER!' Inner  
Sakura said. "Hidan, out. Kakuzu, out. Itachi, out. Pein, out. Tobi, out. Zetsu, out. Deidara, out. Kisame, out. Sasori, out." Sakura read. Then a blinding light temporary blinded her and the earth beneath her started to shake. After a few seconds, the shakings stopped and the light started to fade away.

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she looked around her room. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear. The Akatsuki was in her room. She got off her bed and hid in one of the small corners in her room. Luckily they did'nt see her. She began to shake. And thats when Deidara spotted her.

End of Flashback

"Sakura-chan, Tobi thinks it was your voice we heard!" Tobi said as he hugged the pinkette. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tobi added. "Wait, why are you thanking me?" Sakura asked, obviously confused. "You saved us, we were about to die back there, yeah." Deidara said. "Sakura-san, I have one last question, where are we?" Pein asked. 


	2. Hungryness and Using the Bathroom

Summary: 'Aw, crap...' Sakura thought as she trembled in the corner. One minute ago, she was reading a book, then something strange happened, and now 9 boys who claim to be the Akatsuki are in her room! Now she must find out a way to send them back, while teaching them the life styles of Tokyo, Japan! Akatsuki x Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! TTTT

How to Read Akatsuki Out of a Book

Chapter 2: Hungryness and using the Bathroom

"Thats a muther fucking good question, Pein-sama!" Hidan agreed. 

"Hidan, shut the hell up." Kakuzu growled, completely annoyed. 

"You guys are in Japan, Tokyo." Sakura said. 

"Tokyo? What is Tokyo? Can Sakura-chan please explain?" Tobi chirped/asked. Sakura was dumbfounded. How could they not know what Tokyo is?! The rest of the Akatsuki nodded their heads. 

"You guys really don't know what Tokyo is?" Sakura said carefully. They all nodded. Her jaw dropped, and sighed in defeat. 

"Tokyo...is a city that is in Japan. Its the capitol of Japan." she said as she took out her world map. 

"Hey, hold on a sec, how come there are no villages placed on this map?" Sasori asked. 

"What villages?" Sakura said as she raised an eyebrow. 

"You know...villages like Sunagakure, yeah?" Deidara said. 

"Um...I don't think there is a village named Sunagakure." Sakura said. 

"So...who's hungry?" Kisame asked out of the blue.

Sakura sneaked out of her room at midnight to get food for the Akatsuki. She grabbed some raw fish, and 8 packs of Instant Ramen. Just as she grabbed 8 bowls from the clean dish rack, a voice was heard behind her. 

"Sakura-san, sorry to interrup you but where is the bathroom, yeah?" it said. Sakura almost dropped the bowls.

"Holy crap! Almost gave me a heart attack there Deidara!" Sakura said. 

"Here, come with me." she said as she put the bowls down. Deidara followed her to the bathroom, which was upstairs, right next door to her room. 

"Okay! After you're done, put the toilet seat down, alright?" Sakura said as she pointed to the toilet. 

"Sure, yeah." he said as he closed the door.

Sakura went back downstairs to add water to the ramen. After, she was done. 

"Do you need a little help, yeah?" a voice asked. 

"Deidara! You gotta stop scaring me like that." the pinkette said.

"But sure, you can help. Could you please grab 4 of those bowls of ramen? And be careful, they're fricken hot." she added. Deidara took 4 of the bowls, while Sakura took 4 of the bowls plus the plate of raw fish.

After everyone ate their food, they got sleepy. Ecxept for Itachi, he's a light sleeper. 

"Um...where are you guys gonna sleep?" Sakura asked. 

"Ther floor isn't big enough for all of you guys, so 2 people can sleep in my closet, which is a walk-in closet, 1 person can sleep under my bed, and..." Sakura paused for a moment. 

"1 person can sleep in the bed...with me, which I highly doubt that anyone will do." she finished.

"I can sleep under the bed, Sakura-san." Zetsu said. Sakura nodded as the boy crawled under the bed.

"Kisame and I will sleep in the closet." Itachi said while dragging the sleeping shark. 

"Tobi can sleep in the bed with you Sakura-chan!" Tobi chirped. Just as Tobi lifted the blanket that was to the left of Sakura, she pointed to the foot of her bed.

"Sorry Tobi, but is it okay if you can sleep at the foot of my bed?" she asked.

"Sure Sakura-chan!" the masked boy exclaimed. Tobi crawled to the end, and snuggled into the blankets.

"Hold on, guys who are on the floor, I'll get some extra pillows and blankets." Sakura said as she walked to the closet. She opened the door and saw Kisame snoring his ass off on the floor while Itachi was grumbling things about 'Uchiha' and 'hn'. She sweatdropped and quietly grabbed the blankets and pillows. She gave them the pillows and then walked to her bed. In a few minutes, she fell asleep.


	3. SHOPPIN! and some movies

Summary: 'Aw, crap...' Sakura thought as she trembled in the corner. One minute ago, she was reading a book, then something strange happened, and now 9 boys who claim to be the Akatsuki are in her room! Now she must find out a way to send them back, while teaching them the life styles of Tokyo, Japan! Akatsuki x Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! TTTT

How to Read Akatsuki Out of a Book

Chapter 3: SHOPPIN'!!

The next morning, Sakura woke up before her parents. Surprisingly, well not really, the Akatsuki woke up before her. 

"Good morining, Sakura-san, yeah." Deidara greeted. Sakura smiled. 

"You guys want breakfast? Tell me now, because my parents will wake up soon." she said as she opened the door. They nodded. 

"Okay, I'll be back in a few." Sakura went downstairs to get some bowls of milk and cereal. After, she went back upstairs to give them their food.

"I don't eat cereal." Kisame said.

"Fine. I'll eat it. You can starve to death." Itachi said as he made a move to grab the bowl.

"Never mind. I'm fricken hungry!" Kisame yelled as he grabbed the bowl away from the Sharingan user.

"My precious... I'll always treasure you..." Kisame said as he molested the bowl.

"Hn." Itachi grabbed a Sasuke look-a-like voodoo doll from his cloak and started to poke it with a bobby pin.

- In Konoha -

"OWWWW!! HELP!! MY LEG!! MY LEG!! CRAAAAMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSS!! ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sasuke said as he grabbed his leg.

"Mommy! Mommy! Is he a pirate?" a random kid asked his mom.

- Back in Tokyo -

"Mwahahahahahaha..." Itachi laughed pychopathically as he kept poking the doll. 

"Sakura-chan!" a voice from downstairs called. 

"I'm coming upstairs to get your dirty laundry!" it added.

"OhhhhhhhhhhhEmmmmmmmmmGeeeeeeee!! You guys have to hide! Quick!" Sakura said as she panicked. 

"Don't worry. I got it under control, yeah." Deidara said as he covered everyone with clay. 

"Now stay still and don't move, yeah. Act like your a statue." the blonde whispered. The door opened, revealing a red haired, golden eyed woman in her late 30's. 

"Ne, Sakura-chan, those are cool statues you got there." the woman said.

"Thanks mom!" Sakura chirped.

"Sakura-chan, give me your clothes." Shiharu Haruno said. 

"Here you go!" Sakura said as she handed her mom a pile of dirty laundry.

"After this, I have to go to work after this, so bye-bye honey!" Shiharu said. Sakura waved back to her. The door closed. The guys sighed in relief as they wiped the clay from their bodies.

"Oh, Janshin-sama. Hey, fag, how come your shitty clay tastes like crap?" Hidan asked.

"...Shut up, yeah." Deidara said as he dragged his hand down his face.

"We have a lot to do today. First things first. You guys really need some clothes." Sakura said as she pointed to the black and red cloaks that they were wearing. 

"You guys are coming with me to the mall, because I don't really know what you guys like." Sakura said as she dragged the group to her parents' room.

- The Mall -

Ignoring the stares, the group and Sakura went to the store called 'Gothic Gothica'. She bought them red shirts, black pants, arm warmers, red long sleeves, and black gloves, which all added up to 101.15. Sakura gave the cashier 200. 

"You guys want lunch?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the food court.

"Hell yeah!" Hidan said.

After 18 bowls of Teriyaki Chicken and 2 platters of sushi later...

The group was so full, they were about to explode. Well, Kisame ate the most, so he was the one who was REALLY about to explode.

"You guys sure can eat alot. C'mon, we're going home." Sakura said as she rolled them outside.

- At Home -

"Sakura-chan...Tobi is bored!" Tobi squealed.

"It's so boring, yeah." Deidara agreed.

"Hn." Sasori and Itachi said in unison.

"Watch tv." was the pinkettes reply. She grabbed the remote from her bed and turned the tv on. 

"You guys like scary movies?" she asked as she turned to the Starz channels. Without waiting for an answer, she made them watch Dawn of the Dead, Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Stay Alive and One Missed Call (the japanese version). Sakura smiled as she saw Tobi hide behind Zetsu, while Itach, Sasori, and Hidan watched with interest.

"NO! Lady! Don't go in there!" Tobi said as he waved his arms in the air.

"Tobi! Shut the hell up!" Hidan said as he bonked Tobi on the head. 

"Who wants popcorn? Its salty and buttery..." Sakura said as she passed the popcorn around. In a few moments, the bowl of popcorn was empty. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Oh my God!! You dumb man, look above you! Oh, oh, see? What did Tobi tell you?" Tobi said as he pointed to the tv.

"Tobi..." Hidan said as he got his scythe.

"Tobi will shut up now." Tobi said as he hid behind Zetsu again. 

When the movie Resident Evil: Apocalypse was half way done, Deidara took a glance at Sakura. He blushed unknowingly, and move closer to her. He fake yawned and put his arm around her shoulders. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes to find out it was not Sakura. Tobi looked at his sempai. 

"Deidara-sempai, I never knew that you would like me too!" Tobi whispered. Deidara scowled.

"Shut up." Deidara said as his arm retreated back to its original place. He scootched near to Sakura, fake yawned and put his arm around her shoulder. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she was blushing. Sakura turned her head to face him, blushed, then smiled, and went back to watching the tv.

A person watched enviously at the two kids from the corner of the room.

The person was...


	4. Jealousy and Karaoke part 1

How to Read Akatsuki Out of a Book

Liye: Hi!

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!! SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE AKATSUKI!!

Sakura: Ummm... I'll pass.

Deidara: Sakura-san... :D

Sakura: Dei-kun! Where have you been? You missed Family Guy!

Kisame: ...:D Have you seen my teeth yet?

Lee: Mines are shinier than yours!!

Gai: I HAVE FOUND THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH! WELL, NOT REALLY, BUT THE WATER FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!

Lee: WHERE GAI-SENSEI?!

Gai: THERE - points to sewage line - IN THAT PIPE!! NOW LETS DRINK!!

Lee: YOSH!!

After 2 painful and horrifying hours...

Gai: I don't know about you Lee, but it tasted like chiken.

Lee: YOSH!!

Everyone: Oo

ON WITH THE STORY, DAMNIT!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

Chapter 4: Jealousy...

It felt more like **people**, instead of a person. Sasori stared at his blonde friend with envy. Even though he didn't show it, he sorta liked the pink haired girl. Pein stared with disintrest at Deidara. He too, also liked Sakura. He never really spoke to her, but he would secretly steal glances every once in a while. Zetsu lustfully stared at the girl. He had become infatuated with her.

_**'She looks good enough to eat...can we?' **_the dark side of Zetsu thought.

'_No, I'm afraid not, do you not see? What is this feeling?'_ the lighter side of replied.

"Ne, Sakura-chan... Can Tobi sit with you? Tobi is scared...It feels like something is about to crawl out from under the bed..." the masked boy asked. Sakura smiled and patted the seat next to her. She could tell Tobi was smiling as he sat down and cuddled next to her.

"Sakura-chan?" Tobi whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"Is Tobi a good boy?" he asked. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Of course." she replied as she turned her attention back to the tv screen. A few hours later, after the scary movie marathon, Sakura decided to call up her friends.

"Ino? TenTen? Hinata? Temari? You guys there?" Sakura asked, waiting for a reply on the other end of the phone. ("Sakura" _"Ino" _**"TenTen" **"Hinata" _**"Temari"**_ _**"All"**_ )

_**"Sakura-chan!"**_ they all replied.

"What are you girls doing tonight?"

_"Nothing really."_

**"I was supposed to do chores but I finished early."**

"I-I'm f-f-free..."

_**"Me too."**_

"So... wanna go do some karaoke?"

_**"Hell yeah!"**_

"Okay, I'll be there in 20 min. tops! Bye!"

_**"Bye Sakura-chan!"**_ they hung up. Sakura walked into the closet to change. Once she got out, the boys looked like they were gonna faint. She wore a collared short sleeved shirt, with a pink and black striped vest. A neck tie was visible under her collar, that went over the vest. She wore a pink and black striped skirt with black footless leggings and black and white sneakers.

"Holy crap... " Hidan muttered.

"You guys want to come with me and my friends to the karaoke cafe?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Sure." they replied. Since they were already in the new clothes Sakura bought for them, they didn't need to change.

-Ino's House-

"Ino-pig! It's me, Sakura!" the pinkette yelled from outside.

"Forehead! Ya, I'm all set. Lets- hey... you never told us that _**boys**_ were going with us. Hot ones, no less." Ino whispered the last part as she stared at Itachi. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, lets go!!" Ino yelled.

-Hinata's House-

"Hina-chan!"

"S-Saku-c-c-chan, In-no-chan..." Hinata said as she came outside. Hinata looked behind the two girls and saw a group of boys. Uh-oh. This is not good. Hinata doesn't do good around boys... Hinata's face got red, then, she fainted.

"Hina-chan!" Ino and Sakura as she rushed to their friend's side.

"She's okay. She'll probably wake up...now." Ino said as her brunette friend woke up.

"Gave us a scare there, Hina-chan." Sakura said as she helped her friend up.

"To TenTen's house!!" Ino and Sakura yelled as their fists were in the air. The whole Akatsuki, minus Tobi who was acting like a kid with infinate candy, sighed.

-TenTen's House.

"TENTEN-CHAN!!" Ino yelled.

"SHUT UP, INO-CHAN! I'M COMING!" TenTen said as she came from the door.

" 'Kay, lets go to Tema-chan's house!" TenTen said as she dragged the rest of the girls with her. The Akatsuki followed.

-Temari's House-

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyy..." Temari said as she got outside.

"Tema-chan, l-l-l-let's-s g-go..." Hinata said.

"Hold on, I have to introduce you guys first..." Sakura said.

"Everyone, this is Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori and Hidan." Sakura said as she pointed to the guys as she said thier name.

"Boys, this is Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari." Sakura said as she pointed to her friends.

"Into's are done, so... LETS GO!!" Temari yelled.

_There go the street lights _

_The night's officially on_

_I got the green light_

_To do what ever I want_

_I'm gonna stand outside the box_

_And put the rules on hold_

The girls danced happily to the background music. The boys just got freaked out.

_'Where the hell did the music come from?!'_ they thought.

_Tonight_

_Carte blanche, first class for the evening_

_Ready, set, go_

_'Okay...' _the boys thought.

_All the girls stepping out for a public affair_

_All night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop_

_All the cameras come out for a-_

"OKAY!! WE'RE ALREADY AT THE KARAOKE CAFE!! COULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, NOW?!" Pein yelled at the background music.

-Inside-

"Sooooo...who's gonna sing first?" Ino said as she looked at everyone with her eyes narrowed. Everyone turned thier heads to Sakura.

"What!?" Sakura yelled.

"Fine...But this means we're gonna do a karaoke contest!" Sakura said as she got up from her spot. The rest nodded. She grabbed the microphone and typed in the numbers for the song. She chose 'Stuck' by Stacie Orrico.

_I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind _

_I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind _

_I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you _

_You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean _

A boy, about 13 years old, with chin length black hair and onyx eyes looked up from his smoothie. '_Sakura?'_ he thought.

_You kept me hanging from a string, why you make me cry? _

_I tried to give you everything, but you just gave it up_

_I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you _

_You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah _

_Every now and then when I'm all alone _

_I be wishing you would call me on the telephone _

_And say you want me back, but you never do _

_I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do _

_I'm such a fool for you _

Ino's, TenTen's, Hinata's, and Temari's eyes saddened. _'She must be thinking about Sasuke...'_

_I can't take it, what am I waiting for? _

_My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more _

_And I can't fake it, the way I could before _

_I hate you, but I love you _

_I can't stop thinking of you _

_It's true, I'm stuck on you_

_'I wonder why she chose this song...' _Deidara thought.

_Now, love's a broken record that's been skipping in my head _

_I keep singing yesterday, why we gots to play these games we play? _

_I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you _

_You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah _

_Every now and then when I'm all alone _

_I be wishing you would call me on the telephone _

_And say you want me back but you never do _

_I feel like such a fool _

_I can't take it what am I waiting for _

_My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more _

_And I can't fake it, the way I could before _

_I hate you, but I love you _

_I can't stop thinkin' of you _

_It's true, I'm stuck on you _

_I am stuck on yoooou_

_yoooooou_

_oooooooooo_

_Every now and then when I'm all alone _

_I be wishing you would call me on the telephone _

_And say you want me back, but you never do _

_I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do, _

_I'm such a fool for you _

_I can't take it what am I waiting for _

_My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more _

_And I can't fake it, the way I could before _

_I hate you, but I love you _

_I can't stop thinking of you _

_I hate you, but I love you _

_I can't stop thinking of you _

_I don't know what to do _

_I'm stuck on you_

The song ended, and everyone in the cafe clapped. A tear ran down her cheek, but wiped it away quickly. She walked off the stage and to her friends.

"Sakura..." Ino said.

"Your'e still not over Sasuke...?" Ino added. Sasuke was her ex, and she dumped him because he was cheating on her with that slut, Kin, Ino told them. The Akatsuki clenched their fists. (Okay...in this story, Sasuke and Itachi are not brothers.) "Whoever this Sasuke bastard is, I'm going to kill him..." Deidara muttered. The rest of the Akatsuki agreed.

"How obvious that you were gonna sing that, Sakura-chan." a voice said coolly behind the pink haired girl.

"Sasuke...kun..." Sakura whispered. She turned around. Like she said, Sasuke was there.

"So, Uchiha, you changed your hairstyle." Temari said coldly. Her glare was worst than his, but he was unfazed.

"What? You like it?" Sasuke said while smirking. His hair wasn't the same. He used to have styled hair, but now his hair was down.

"No, just saying that you finally noticed that you have poor fashion sense." Temari said before she chuckled. Sasuke glared daggers at her. Deidara got out of his seat. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Deidara-kun! Please! Don't!" Sakura said while trying to get him to sit down.

"You bastard..." Deidara told Sasuke. He raised his fist up. BAM! Sakura gasped. The Akatsuki gasped.


	5. Karaoke part 2

How to Read Akatsuki Out of a Book

Liye: Hey! Sup peeps!

Naruto: Dattebayo!

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: DATTEBAYO.

Sasuke: HN.

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!!

Sasuke: HN!!

Sakura: SHUT UP!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OS ANY OF THE SONGS!!

Chapter 5: Karaoke pt. 2

"Tobi..." Deidara murmured. Tobi was infront of Deidara, rubbing his fist, while Sasuke was on the ground, glaring at the masked boy.

"Sasuke-san, Tobi thinks you should really go back to your seat now," Tobi said cheerfully.

"or else I will break all the bones in your body with a single punch." Tobi finished. His voice changed, it sounded more dark, and fierce. Sasuke shivered. He got up.

"Tch. I'll catch you later, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said coldly and turned away.

"T-Tobi-kun..." Sakura managed to whisper. Tobi turned to her.

"Yes Sakura-chan? Can Tobi do anything for you?" he asked. His old voice was back. Sakura smiled.

"L-look, I-I w-w-want-ted to tha-ank yo-ou guys, y-you know-w, f-f-f-for s-st-tand-ding up-p for-r m-me..." Sakura stuttered. A tear fell from her jade eyes. Pein wiped her tear away. Deidara put his arm around her shoulder. Ino, TenTen, Temari, and Hinata were rubbing her back. Tobi put his chin on her head and put his arms around her neck. Sasori was holding her left hand. Zetsu was holding her right hand. Hidan was patting her back along with Kakuzu. Itachi was caressing her hair. Sakura blushed.

"So...who's turn is it...?" Sakura asked as she smiled.

"We'll go." Deidara and Sasori said in unison. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm gonna need him for a back up singer." Deidara said playfully as his red haired friend glared at him. They both got up and walked to the stage.(Deidara: **un **Sasori: hn.) They chose Superstar by Lupe Fiasco.

If you are what you say you are

A superstar

Then have no fear

The camera's here and the microphones and they wanna know

Oh oh oh oh

If you are what you say you are

A superstar

Then have no fear

The crowd is here and the lights are on and they want a show

Oh oh oh yeah

**Yea, uh**

**A fresh cool young Lu**

**Trying to cash his microphone check 2, 1, 2**

**Want to believe my own hype but it's too untrue**

**The world brought me to my knees**

**What have you brung you?**

**Did you improve on the design**

**Did you do something new?**

**Well your name ain't on the guest list**

**Who brung you? You**

**The more famous person you come through**

**And the sexy lady next to you**

**You come to**

**And then it hit me**

**Standing outside of heaven waiting for god to come and get me**

**Im too uncouth**

**Unschooled to the rules**

**And two gum shoe**

**Too much of a newcomer**

**And too uncool**

**Like Shadow and Lavelle**

**I battle with it well**

**Though I need a holiday like lady who song blue**

**Go back what ever you did you undo**

**Heavy is heaven**

**The devil on my two tons too**

**Ha ha ha ha ha**

If you are what you say you are

A superstar

Then have no fear

The camera's here and the microphones and they wanna know

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Yeah

**And you better wear your shades**

**The spotlights here can burn holes through the stage**

**Down through the basement**

**Passed the Indian graves**

**Where the dinosaurs laid**

**And out through china**

**Nearly misses air liners**

**Magnified times five**

**This is pointed at the rhymer**

**Ricochets off the moon and sets the forest a blaze**

**Now that's important to say**

**Cuz even with all of that**

**Most of us don't want it to fade**

**We want it to braid**

**Meaning we want it to grow**

**Meaning we want it to stay**

**Like the governor called**

**And they told him to wait**

**Un-strap him from the chair**

**And put him back in his cage**

**The audience ain't fazed**

**And they ain't gone clap and they ain't gone praise**

**They want everything back that they paid**

**Cuz they been waiting since ten to see the lights get dim**

If you are what you say you are

A superstar

Then have no fear

The crowd is here and the lights are on and they want a show

Oh oh oh

Yeah

**So chauffeur chauffeur come and take me away**

**Cuz I been standing in this line**

**For like five whole days**

**Me and security ain't getting along**

**And when I got to the front they told me all of the tickets were gone**

**So just take me home where the mood is mellow**

**And the roses are thrown**

**M&M's are yellow**

**And the light bulbs around my mirror don't flicker**

**Everybody gets a nice autograph picture**

**One for you and one for your sister**

**Who had to work tonight but is an avid listener**

**Every songs a favorite song**

**And mikes don't feed back**

**All the reviewers say you need to go and see that**

**And everybody claps cuz everybody is pleased**

**Then they all take the stage and start performing for me**

**Like ha ha hahaha**

**Ha ha hahaha ha**

If you are what you say you are

A superstar

Then have no fear

The camera's here and the microphones and they wanna know

Oh oh oh oh

If you are what you say you are

A superstar

Then have no fear

The crowd is here and the lights are on and they want a show

Oh oh oh yeah

If you are

What you say you are.

Then have no fear.

They song ended, and all the girls in the cafe screemed. The men stared with envy at the two friends. Deidara had a goofy grin on his face, while Sasori was unemotional. The two made their way to their table.

"Kya! Be my boyfriend!" a girl with orange hair said while gripping on Sasori's arm.

"Ohhhhhhh...Your'e hot... why don't we go my place after and ditch those... whores..." a girl with black hair said trying to seduce the blonde. Deidara got angry.

"Sasori-no-danna, help me... I think she's a rapist..." Deidara said as he put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. The black-haired girl put on a fake smile. "

"Okay...I'll guess I'll see you later then." the black-haired girl said as she blew a kiss to Deidara and glared at Sakura.

"Awww...why? You know I'm cute!" the red head pouted. Sasori mentally grimaced. He also put an arm around Sakura. The red head glared at the pinkette.

"Sorry, I have to go!" the red head said as she left the group.

"Tobi's turn!!" Tobi chirped as he got on stage. Deidara sweatdropped.

"What is he going to sing?" Pein asked. Deidara chuckled.

"I bet he'll sing something stupid, like Elmo's World!" Hidan laughed.

_I need you boo _

_I gotta see you boo _

_And the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight _

_I need you boo _

_I gotta see you boo _

_And the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Hey lil mama _

_Oo u a stunna _

_Hot little figure _

_Yes you a winner _

_And I'm so glad to be yours _

_You're a class all your own _

_And oh little cutie _

_When you talk to me _

_I swear the whole world stops _

_You're my sweetheart _

_And I'm so glad that your mine _

_You are one of a kind _

_And you mean to me _

_What I mean to you _

_And together baby _

_There is nothin we won't do _

_Cuz if I got you _

_I don't need money _

_I don't need cars _

_Girl you're my all _

_And oh I'm into you _

_And girl no _

_One else would do _

_Cuz with every kiss _

_And every hug _

_You make me _

_Fall in love _

_And now I _

_Know I can't be the only one _

_I bet its hearts all over the world tonight _

_With the love of they life _

_Who feel _

_What I feel when I'm _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Girl _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Ooh girl I don't want nobody else _

_Without you theres no one left and _

_You're like Jordans on Saturday _

_I gotta have you and I can not wait now _

_Hey little shorty _

_Say you care for me _

_You know I care for you _

_You know that I'll be true _

_You know that I won't lie _

_You know that I will try _

_To be your everything _

_Cuz if I got you _

_I don't need money _

_I don't need cars _

_Girl you're my all _

_Yeah, oh I'm into you _

_And girl no _

_One else would do _

_Cuz with every kiss _

_And every hug _

_You make me _

_Fall in love _

_And now I _

_Know I can't be the only one _

_I bet its hearts all over the world tonight _

_With the love of they life _

_Who feel _

_What I feel when I'm _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Oh oh _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Yeah _

_And I _

_Will never try to deny _

_That your are my whole life _

_Cuz if you _

_Ever let me go _

_I would die _

_So I won't front _

_I don't need _

_Another woman _

_I just need _

_Your all or nothing _

_Cuz if I got that _

_Then I'll be straight _

_Baby you're the best part of my day _

_I need you boo _

_I gotta see you boo _

_And the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight _

_They need they boo They gotta see they boo _

_And the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Hearts all over the world tonight _

_And oh I'm into you girl _

_And girl no _

_One else would do _

_Cuz with every kiss _

_And every hug _

_You make me _

_Fall in love _

_And now I _

_Now I can't be the only one _

_I bet its hearts all over the world tonight _

_With the love of they life _

_Who feel _

_What I feel when I'm _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Girl _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Ooh ooh _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_With you _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

The Akatsuki's jaws dropped. The song ended and everyone cheered. Tobi happily made his way to the table. He then hugged Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! That song was for you!!" Tobi exclaimed. Sakura blushed.

"How sweet, Tobi!" Sakura said as she gave a smile that would melt hearts.

"My turn!!" Ino said as she got up from the table.

"This is for Kin!" Ino said as she pointed to the black-haired girl from before. The song began to start.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

Kin smirked.

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way_

Kin's smirk disappeared, and it was replaced by an angry scowl.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

Sakura smirked.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa.. I never meant to brag _

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

The song ended, and eveyone started to cheer. When Ino got back, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, and Temari high fived her.

"You go girl!"

"Woot woot!"

"That slut sure had it coming!"

"G-go I-I-In-no-ch-chan..."

"Hey Yamanaka slut!" Kin said.

"How dare you embarrass me in front of Sasuke-kun!" Kin shouted.

"Oh really? You were with Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she smirked. Kin nodded.

"Hey...I thought you were with that lazy fool, Shikamaru." Ino said, venom dripping from her voice.

"I- ARGGG!!" Kin shouted as she turned around, red with embarrassment.

"I'm next!!" Kisame said as he got up.


	6. The Flower and the Sculptor

How to Read Akatsuki out of a Book

Liye: Hi!

Sakura: Please Review!!

Sasuke: And all of you should know that Liye does not own any of the characters or songs.

Chapter 6: The Flower and the Sculptor

The group of kids decided to sleepover at Sakura's house coughmansioncough. Sakura didn't care, she knew her parents would let them anyway. When they got to her house, they decided to watch a movie with popcorn. They watched House of Wax. Ino was freaked out, TenTen was anxiously eating the popcorn, Temari looked like she was going to vomit out her dinner, Sakura was arguing with TenTen to stop eating all the popcorn, Itachi was in the corner rocking back and forth mumbling things like, 'worse than Mangekyo Sharingan', Deidara was listening to his new friend, Sakura's iPod, not wanting to watch a movie with _wax_ instead of clay, Tobi looked like he peed his pants and was hiding behind the couch, Zetsu was nibbling on a piece of raw meat he found on the ground, Hidan was twitching his eye muttering things like, 'Fucking amaeteur, don't know how to kill properly...', Kakuzu was counting his money, Sasori was playing with his finger puppet, Kisame was grinning and showing off his pearly whites, and Pein was trying to steal the popcorn away from TenTen. Then the movie ended.

"So...you guys wanna play truth or dare?" Ino asked with a mischivous smile on her face. Everyone ecxept Itachi, Deidara, Temari and Sakura played. Deidara went to the hallway taking Sakura with him.

"Follow me." the blonde said as he walked to the window. He climbed out and climbed to the roof. When he was up, he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up. Then the sat next to each other, watching the sky. There was a long period of silence.

"Sakura?" Deidara asked, breaking the silence. Sakura turned her head to him.

"Hm?" she said. Deidara stared at her.

"Are you cold?" he asked sitting up.

"A little..." she replied.

"Here, come." he said. She scooted closer to him and he put an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest. Sakura blushed. Another long moment of silence passed by, until the duo decided to go back inside.


	7. Explaining

**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**. **REVIEW PLEASE :)**

Explaining

Sakura stared at the ceiling. Everyone was sleeping ecxept her. Kisame and Hidan were snoring, making Tobi hug Deidara for no apparent reason, and making Deidara kick Tobi's ass to hell, but they all went back to sleep peacefully. What will she tell her parents?

Oh, sorry mom and dad, I forgot to tell you that 9 murderers are staying at our house. Hell no, she won't say that. She has to think, should she ask her mom and dad if they can live with them? Or should she just keep the 9 a secret, and make sure that Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten and Temari never tell anyone about them? She has to decide.

"Sakura."

A voice yanked her from her thoughts, making her turn her head away from the ceiling and to the voice.

"Kakuzu-kun?" she whispered so that she wouldn't wake anyone up. The voice, Kakuzu's voice, 'hned'. Then a sillhouette rose from the darkness.

"Your parents will found out sooner or later, you know. What will you tell them?" he said with an irritated tone. Wow, he must be really grumpy at nighttime.

"...I don't know what I should say." was all she said.

"Nevermind what I said. Just go to sleep." he grunted. The rustling of a sleeping bag was the only noise heard for the entire night.

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

Sakura woke up and looked at the alarm clock. It was 8:15 AM. She got out of her sleeping bag and went to the bathroom to do her buissness. After a few minutes, she came out, and quietly walked into the hallway and down the stairs. She went in to the kitchen, only to see a certain red headed, golden eyed mom in front of the coffee maker, waiting impatiently for the coffee to finish. Shiharu was not aware that her daughter was in the kitchen.

"C'mon, c'mon! Don't you know that I need coffee to be the loving, energetic mom I am!?" Shiharu screamed at the coffee maker. Sakura coughed.

"Why you no good evil sunnuva bi-" Shiharu screamed, not hearing her daughter.

"MOM!" Sakura said. Shiharu veered. She sweatdropped and made a weak smile.

"Yes, dear? Is their something you want?" she said as she poured coffee into her mug. Sakura nervously played with the ends of her shirt.

"Um...mom? Is it okay if...some of my friends, can-um, live...with us...?" she said quietly. Shiharu thought for a moment, and a small smile tugged the ends of her lips.

"Sure, but why? Not to sound mean or anything."

"Well, you see, their parents were in a gang. The parents did drugs, and they abused their children. So, I was wondering, if they could stay with us? I mean, we have at least 3 more floors of extra living rooms, bathrooms, closets, and bedrooms..." Sakura's voice trailed off. Shiharu made a sad smile.

"...Of course they could. If their parents really did that, then it wouldn't be nice of me to turn them away." Sakura stood there, her bangs covering her smirk.

"Mom, thank you so much! They're the nicest kids you'll ever meet! I swear! They been through so much...and...and all I could do was listen to them and comfort them!" Sakura exclaimed with fake tears falling from her eyes. She ran to her mom and hugged her, and Shiharu willingly hugged back. Sakura hid her smile.

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

Zetsu woke up. He looked around the room to find a messed up Deidara and a mysterious Pein. The dark side of Zetsu chuckled. Deidara glared at the plant boy.

"Shut up, yeah. Tobi was trying to _rape _me when I was sleeping." Deidara grunted. Pein sweatdropped.

"What he means is that Tobi hugged him in his sleep and then he kicked his ass straight to hell." Pein said simply.

**"I'm hungry." **dark Zetsu murmured. Deidara backed away. Then, just as he was about to open the door, the door opened and slammed into his face. Sakura gasped.

"Deidara-kun! Are you alright?" she asked as she helped him get up from the floor. Deidara nodded. Sakura beamed at him.

"Okay! You guys, I have a plan." Sakura explained.

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

"...Got it? Make sure you tell the rest of the Akatsuki, and not the girls, 'kay? I'll be back in a little while to tell you when to go down." Sakura said as she waited for the girls to ge dressed. Then, after, the girls went downstairs to watch tv, telling them the plan along the way. Ino gasped.

"Forehead-girl! You never told them about the boys-" but Ino wasn't able to finish because Temari elbowed her gently in the stomach, craning her neck in the direction of Mrs. Haruno. Ino's mouth made an 'O' shape and nodded.

"So, you guys will help me, right?" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"S-sure!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Of course."

"Yep!"

Sakura beamed. She thanked them as they all sat on the long couch.

"Hey, did you know that Sai asked me out?" Ino said. The rest gasped.

"Did you say yes!?"

"I rejected him."

"WHAT!?" Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten and Temari screamed.

"So? I heard that the blue haired slut, Ohima Momi, was trying to get Neji's boxers by spying on him and his friends in the boy's locker room." Temari gossiped.

"Ewww...thats just nasty, I mean, a 15 year old spying on a 13 year old boy..." Sakura said before she made gagging sounds. Ten Ten clenched her fists, trying to stay calm.

"Hey, I heard there's a new boy at school. His name is Suigetsu." Ten Ten said.

"Is he hot?" Ino asked as she smirked.

"Hot? Hell, he's burnin'!!" Ten Ten laughed. Sakura looked at the clock.

"Hey, its time. You girls remember what to do?" Sakura asked. They did a thumbs up. Sakura nodded and ran upstairs.

"Hey, its time." she said from outside her room. Then she heard shuffling and loud thumps from outside, which ment that they are already walking to the front door.

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

"Mom! They're here!" the pink haired preteen called. Sakura winked at her friends, who were still sitting on the couch, and they winked back. Sakura opened the door.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tobi chirped. He ran up to her and hugged her. Shiharu smiled and waved at the 9 boys.

"Look, Mrs. Haruno, we really are thankful that you would accept us in your household." Deidara said with a sad fake smile. Sasori nodded.

"Y-you saved-d us from...our...our..." Tobi cried. Ten Ten patted him on the back. Shiharu was about to cry.

"You are very welcomed in our household! I can't believe a person would abuse you nice kids!" Shiharu cried as she made everyone group hug. After introducing time, Sakura showed the 9 boys their rooms. Sakura beamed.

"You guys did great!" she said as they went up the flight of stairs. They arrived at the 3rd floor, where Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Pein stayed. Deidara was grateful that Tobi wasn't on the same floor as him. Tobi pouted. Then the rest went up another flight of stairs. After Sakura showed them their rooms, she went downstairs to talk to her mom.

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

"Mom..." Sakura called. Shiharu smiled.

"Can you enroll them in my school?" she asked nervously.

"Of course. Which school did they go to before you met them?"

"They went to Westford Middle School, but since their parents did not allow them to go to school, they persuaded their principle to expell them." the preteen said sadly. Shiharu sighed sadly and drank her apple cider.

"Alright. But I'm not going to be responsible for their school supplies." her mom said. Sakura laughed.

"No, I'm serious." her mom said with a serious expression. Sakura nodded slowly and backed away. Sakura went to her friends and squealed.

"Hey! Lets go shoppin' for school supplies!!" Sakura screamed along with her friends. In a few moments, the 5 girls left the house, running to Longs Drugs.

At Longs Drugs, they bought all the things they need for 8th grade times nine, which all added up to 364.56 dollars. The part time cashier and part time teacher, Izumo, sweatdropped. He sure had a lot to add. Ino flirted with the bag boy, Zaku Abumi, who was pissed off.

"Hey, pinky, tell your blonde friend to stay away from me!" Zaku growled to his last year classmate.

"Whatever, Zaku, Ino! We're leaving." Sakura called.

"Bye hot stuff..." Ino purred. Zaku ignored her and went back to work.

After they got home, Sakura told the Akatsuki that they are going to school. Then they went downstairs to eat dinner.

"Oh, honey, I went to your school when you were out and I got the forms, theyr'e starting school on Monday, with you girls." Shiharu chirped. That night everyone ate their food quietly, until Mr. Haruno came home.

"Heyyyyyyy! So what's with all the kids?" Mitaro Haruno joked. Shiharu laughed.

"Honey, these boys will be staying with us for a while, is that okay?" the mom said. Mitaro grinned.

"Sure! They could stay as long as they want! I really am tired of being the only man in the house." Mitaro laughed. Everyone laughed along. That night, everyone got along and they became very good companions. Just they wait, when fall break ends, the kids' life will be filled with hell.

To Be Continued...


	8. Tumble

**Tumble**

Sakura stared out of her window, thinking very hard about something. For some reason, Something bad was about to happen. She shook the feeling off, thinking it was unimportant. Deidara walked into the room, carrying a box of jars of pickled plums.

"Sakura-chan," he said, looking a little distressed. Sakura looked at him.

"Hm?" she asked. He looked embarrassed now.

"Can you help me with something?" he asked. She cocked her head to the side.

"You see, Shiharu-san asked me to carry these things that she wanted me to put in my room. Tobi was supposed to help, but he tripped on his untied shoe laces, and he was knocked out." he explained. She nodded, wlking towards the things she was going to carry.

They were walking up the stairs, and Deidara noticed the worried look that was plastered on the pink haired girl's face.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She looked at him, with a small smile on her face.

"Nothings wrong, Deidara-kun." she lied.

"Okay." he said. They arrived at his room, which was covered with splats of clay. They put everything down on the bed, and walked out of the room.

"Deidara-kun, you want some icecream?" she asked. Deidara nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll go get the-" Sakura couldn't finish. She wasn't paying attention, and tripped on one of the steps. Deidara reached out to grab her, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Sakura-chan!!" Deidara yelled out, as Sakura tumbled down the stairs. He ran, to the end of the stairs, and held her. She was bleeding pretty badly.

"Help! Shiharu-san!" Deidara cried, as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Sakura!" Pein had said, while the rest crowded around them. Deidara carried her on his back, sliding down the railings, and down to the first floor, where Shiharu was doing the dishes.

"Shiharu-san!" Deidara cried. Shiharu turned around, and dropped the plate she was washing.

"Sakura!" she shrieked, running to her injured daughter. She grabbed her cell phone and called the abulance.

"Please, my daughter is injured! She fell down the stairs! Get here immediately!" she cried. She grabbed a small towel and started to wipe the blood off of her daughter's face. When the abulance arrived, they took Sakura, and Shiharu left with them, leaving the kids home alone.

**Hoi! Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to make the next one longer! Oh, and I'm sorry I had to hurt Sakura in this one. =[**


	9. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION!!!  
**

**Hi, my fellow readers/writers.**

**I have come to a decision to discontinue my stories. But, don't lose hope; I plan to put my stories for adoption! So, whoever wants to continue one of my stories, please be the first one to review on the last chapter of the story you want to continue for me. **

**Good luck to you all!!**

**Sincerely,**

**lemonsinyoureyes246**

**PS: I created a new account, so, yah, add me!! SoWutsUp234 **

**:]**


End file.
